1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spun yarn-like textured yarns useful for yarns for woven and knitted fabrics, and having broken filaments resembling spun yarns, and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Attempts have been made to obtain a yarn having broken filaments from a continuous multifilament yarn. There are two methods for producing broken filaments on a continuous multifilament yarn. One is a method of cutting some of the component filaments by bringing the surface of the yarn into contact with a cutting device having a rough surface (see, for example, Japanese Pat. No. 48-15693); the other is a method wherein a doubled yarn consisting of a core component and a covering component is brought into contact with a similar cutting device to mainly cut the filaments of the covering component (see, for example, Japanese laid-open Pat. No. 49-133643). These methods have, however, a drawback in that it is difficult to control the resulting broken filament count since it is difficult to make the performance of the cutting devices uniform and it is necessary to frequently clean the cutting devices.
As utilizing the difference in properties of the material yarns, there is a method wherein a yarn consisting of a multifilament component of a low strength and a multifilament component of an ordinary strength is false twisted, and then, passed through a stream of a high speed fluid to mainly cut the filaments of the low strength component (see, for example, Japanese laid-open Pat. No. 47-30957), and a method wherein two multifilament undrawn yarns having different limiting draw ratios are doubled and, then, subjected to simultaneous draw-texturing at a draw ratio such that the filaments of the yarn of a low limiting draw ratio are cut but the filaments of the yarn of high limiting draw ratio are not cut (see, for example, Japanese laid-open Pat. No. 49-116351). These methods also have drawbacks in that it is difficult to control the broken filament count of the resulting yarn, the resulting yarns are inferior in frosting resistance in the case where filaments of a low intrinsic viscosity are used as the filaments of the low strength component and/or they are inferior in processability due to the frequent occurrence of yarn breakage. Furthermore, the yarns obtained by these methods have insufficient bulkiness. The term "frosting" refers to a fault sometimes appearing in a synthetic filamentary yarn as a whitening phenomena of the component filaments due to their fibrilation.